Rachel At Arkham
by batmanfan
Summary: Rachel Dawes goes over the Narrowboro Bridge, needing to talk with Dr. Jonathan Crane, one of the psycologists at Arkham Asylum. When Crane takes Rachel down into the Asylum's basement, Rachel sees something that makes her blood chill. R&R!
1. Arkham's Basement Secrets

**"Rachel At Arkham"**

_NOTE: I do not own any of the Batman Begins characters, including Rachel, Crane/Scarecrow, Batman etc. Please enjoy my fanfic._

"Tonight. I've already paged Dr. Lehman over at Count General."

Those words. They echo in my head still to this day. They meant nothing to me at the time, but a few days later they would mean everything. I still remember the walking behind Dr. Crane, stepping into the elevator and saying those wretched words. If I hadn't said the sentence, Crane and his henchmen probably would have spared me. But, now, I'd like to take you back. Into my mind. Into the nightmare…

"Scarecrow… Scarecrow…s-s Scarecrow." The word tumbled over in my mind as I watched Carmine Falcone, strapped to a bed, muttering, through a wire-reinforced window. I remembered once when I was young, visiting my Uncle at his farm in the suburbs of Gotham…

…_I was eight. The car ride had been forever, as we pulled into the driveway of my uncle's farm. I gratefully climbed from the backseat and stepped out onto the dirt road. In the distance, I could see my Aunt and Uncle coming towards our car, and as my parents unloaded the car, I waved to my uncle, and raced into the cornfield. I ran through at top speed, but something ahead of me made me stop. What looked like a man, stood motionless, at the edge of the field. "Hey mister!" I called. Nothing. "Hey!" Still nothing. I ventured closer to the man. I now saw a black crow perched atop his shoulder, nibbling at the fabric of the cloth. I walked up, and stared into the face of the man. It wasn't a man! Its face was made of burlap! I cried out and stumbled back. I bumped into my uncle. "That's a scarecrow Rachel." He said with a smile. But he noticed my blank stare. "There to scare away the birds that eat the corn." I nodded. I looked at the scarecrow. It looked kind of creepy as it stared at me; it's eyes and smile never moving…_

"Miss Dawes." My head snapped up, to see Dr. Jonathan Crane striding toward me. "This is most irregular, I have nothing further to add to the report I filed with the judge."

I had decided that I didn't really like Dr. Crane. I also hated the way he said my last name. Miss Dawes. He made it sound like I was a dog. "I have questions about your report." I said stiffly, shifting my weight uncomfortably.

Dr. Crane was one of those people that made me uncomfortable to be around. "Such as?" he asked curiously, cocking his head, and adjusting his glasses. "Isn't it convenient for a fifty two year old man, who has no history of mental illness to suddenly have a complete psychotic breakdown just when he's about to indicted?"

Crane glanced into the cell containing Falcone. "Well, as you can see for yourself, there is nothing convenient about his symptoms." I looked back into the cell, and listened to Falcone's muttering.

"What scarecrow?" Crane jumped right in. "Patients suffering delusional episodes, often focus their paranoia on an external tormentor," he said. To me, it sounded as though he had memorized that entire speech. Crane continued, "In this case… a scarecrow." I stared at Falcone, mouth open, drooling, eyes rolling back into his head. "He's drugged?" "Psychopharmacology is my primary field. I'm a strong advocate. Outside he was a giant. In here, only the mind can grant you power." I nodded slowly, taking it all in. "You enjoy the reversal?" I asked. "I respect the minds power over the body." I just stared at him. "It's way I do what I do." "I do what I do to keep thugs like Falcone behind bars, _not_ in therapy." I said, walking past Crane.

I decided to take charge here.

"I want my own psychiatric consultant to have full access to Falcone, to find out what you've put him on." I stalked to the elevator, pressing the button. Nothing happened. Crane came up beside me, and inserted a key into a slot. The doors opened.

He thought he was so smart, didn't he? We both stepped into the elevator. "First thing tomorrow then." He said, turning the key, and pressing a button. "Tonight." I said. "I've already paged Dr. Lehman over at County General." I smirked triumphantly. Dr. Crane was one of those people that I enjoyed beating. _I_ had the last word. _Not _him.

The elevator descended. Two, three floors, I guessed. The doors slid open. Crane got out first. I followed. "This way please." He said over his shoulder. I frowned. This place did _not _look like the exit. This was not the way to the lobby. "I think there's something you should see." I sighed, and walked through two double doors.

I was standing on a balcony, with stairs on either side of me, leading into the room that I was looking at. Men in orange jumpsuits sat busy at tables, refining a white powder in front of them. A few were pouring it into a hole into the floor. I heard rushing water.

"This is where we make the medicine," I looked over at Crane, who stood staring, his face blank. "Perhaps you should have some." I had heard enough. In the corridor, I stumbled. Damn boots.

I tore into the elevator, and franticly began to press any button I could see. Nothing. I floored the alarm. Still nothing. All dead without Crane's key. "Oh, my god. I gotta get out of here." I thought desperately. I jumped as the doors opened, and Crane stood there, framed in the doorway.

A burlap mask covered his face.

He raised his sleeve, and a white powder exploded in my face. I fell backwards, coughing violently. I looked up again, and the scarecrow reached for me. I screamed.

**Authors Note: I hope everyone enjoyed this, and please review when you're finished reading. **


	2. In and out of focus

**Chapter 2**

The world seemed to drift in and out of focus as I drifted in and out of consciousness. I felt hands upon me, but I was to weak and dazed to put up any kind of struggle or resistance.

Then all at once, I felt something hard beneath me. It was cold, and felt vaguely like stone. My vision was blurred from the tears that had welled up in my eyes when I wasn't looking. I looked up. I realized I was shaking.

"Who knows you're here?"

The voice seemed faraway. I felt cold, clammy hands wrap around my face, forcing me to look up. I cried out in horror as a face invaded my frightened mind, like a demon.

"WHO KNOWS!"

Worms exploded out of the seams of the mask. I screamed again, shielding my face. Above me, the lights went out. I felt like I was suffocating. The black was closing in around me. I whimpered, writhing and twisting on the hard surface beneath me. I felt myself beginning to lose consciousness again. I looked back up, just as something big and black descended from the rafters.

The world went dark.

**Authors Note: Next Chapter on its way!**


	3. Winged backup

**Chapter 3**

My eyes opened, slightly, my mind reeling. I twitched. I felt arms wrapped around me. I was too tired. My body ached. I was still weak. I moaned. I heard voices. Figures swam in front of my eyes. I twitched again, and rolled over onto my back. The arms had temporarily left me, as I lay somewhere on something hard. This time, it felt like wood. I moaned again, my head throbbing. I felt arms cradle me, and then pick me up. Then with voices ringing in my ears, and an odd screeching sound made my head pound even more. Then, with one final groan, I passed out.

**Authors Note: This is meant to be the last chapter, but I might add on, maybe even do the whole movie from Rachel's POV. Please Read & Review!**


End file.
